The only one
by Maiden Light
Summary: An exchange student is staying at the Sohma house, and she's the only one who can control Akito? Just who is she?


Hello! This is Maiden Light a.k.a. Sweet Saturn.

Enjoy the fic!

Chapter 1

"I can't believe you would do such a thing," sighed Shigure, for the 20th time. "It's not my fault!" snarled Kyo. "But inviting a complete and total stranger into our home? Isn't that a bit risky? And what would Akito say?" Shigure demanded, almost hysterical. "I did not invite them! The teacher signed me up for them before I could say anything!" shouted Kyo, hairs sticking up all over his head.

(Flashback)

"Class!" said the teacher, with 5 minutes to go until schools out. "I have some very good news! We are having an exchange student from the USA is coming next week!" The teacher waited for applause from the class. When none came, she huffed and continued, a lot less nicer than before. "Her Japanese name is Yumei and she will be here in Japan for a month. Because of that, we will need a volunteer with whom she will be living with for the month." The teacher scanned the room. She spotted Kyo, daydreaming out the window (and not cutting class for once!) and her brows furrowed in frustration. 'That boy!' she thought, 'always either cutting class or daydreaming!' The teacher suddenly had an idea and an evil grin cracked onto her face. "Sohma, why don't you volunteer?" "huh?" Kyo snapped out of his daydream to look at the teacher. "Excellent! So you agree?" "What?!" Kyo looked up, startled. "Very well, our new exchange student will be staying at your house!" said the teacher happily, scribbling a bunch of things down on papers to send to the principles office. Just then, the bell rang. "Wait!" shouted Kyo, but too late, the teacher was gone, lost in a stream of students.

(End of Flashback)

"You could have at least torn up the papers," said Yuki, glaring at Kyo. "I've brought some tea!" said Tohru as she walked into the room. She set the tea tray down and handed out the cups. "Thank you Honda-san" said Yuki and sipped his tea, and then continued to glare at Kyo. "I can't wait for the new exchange student to come! Maybe we can become good friends!" said Tohru happily, drinking her tea. "But, what if Akito finds out?" asked Shigure, his face contorted with worry. "Don't worry Shigure-san, I'm sure he'll agree with it!" said Tohru, optimistic as ever. "Oops! I have to fix dinner now!" said Tohru, as she checked the time. After Tohru had left, the talking began again. "But, what if this exchange students finds out we turn into animals?" asked Shigure nearly crazed now. "Hatori will simply have to erase her memory," replied Yuki, "As long as she doesn't hug anyone, it'll be fine." "I guess we don't really have much of a choice now." sighed Shigure.

(1 week later)

"Welcome home you three!" said Shigure. "And my who's this?" There was a pretty girl with Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. She had brown hair and blue-gray eyes and was about Tohru's height. "Hello!" she smiled and stuck out her hand, "I'm Yumei." "Ah, so you're the exchange student from America! Your Japanese is quite good!" said Shigure as he shook her hand, "pleased to meet you!" "I took lessons" said Yume. "Why don't we show Yumei to her room!" said Tohru excitedly. She and Yumei went inside, talking and laughing all the way. "Well, she and Tohru are certainly getting along well," said Shigure. "She is a rather nice girl." said Yuki, "except when you get a mad," saying this, he threw a look at Kyo. "What?" said Kyo, irritated. "Kyo, what did you do this time?" asked an amused Shigure. "Nothing!" snarled Kyo.

(With Tohru and Sara)

Yumei was happier than she had been in months. She rather liked the people here, especially Tohru and she loved the freedom! Although she wasn't too fond of Kyo, he was just one person. "This is your room!" said Tohru, as they came to a halt in front of an open door. Sara looked around. They was a bed, a table, and a lamp. Not much furniture but it looked a lot cozier than her old room. "Thank you!" said Sara smiling. "No problem! But you really should thank Shigure-san. He's the one that got all the furniture for you" said Tohru happily. Sara said she would. Then Tohru went to make dinner, leaving Sara alone to survey her new room. 'Beats having to live where I use to live,' she thought. She sat down on the bed. 'Boy am I glad I managed to sneak here.' She stretched out on the bed, enjoying the touch of the soft covers. She was so tired. At least now, she could really rest, without having to wear the oversized gown and heavy jewelry that prevented her from walking properly. And no more having to smile for the camera's until her cheeks hurt. Ah freedom! 'Elizabeth! What are you doing?!' shrieked a little voice inside her head, 'you shouldn't be here! Get back to England this instance and do your duty!' said that same little annoying voice. "No way" Sara said sleepily, "they'll all be fine without me, besides, I'm just a hindrance to them, they'll be glad I'm gone." 'Elizabeth, that doesn't mean you can run away!' screeched the little voice.

"Watch me"


End file.
